Connected
by GrandDuchessOlga
Summary: A series of fluffy HermioneCedric oneshots. They were always Connected.....
1. Connected

First Fanfic. Flames welcome but they will be ignored. Obviously, HP is not mine though I wish Cedric was.

* * *

Hermione frowned as she sorted through her collection of muggle movies. She didn't have many but it was a pretty decent collection for a wizard. She shook her brown, bushy head as she pushed aside 'Titanic' and continued her search. She smiled a satisfied smile when she found 'Mrs. Doubtfire' under the other cases. She placed it beside her and then debated whether to pick 'The Journey Of Natty Gann' or 'I Know What You Did Last Summer.' She shook her head and placed Natty Gann into her trunk with the rest of the movies. She then made her way out of the Gryffindor common room and onto the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

"Okay! I got the movies!" Hermione said as she found Cedric Diggory sitting against a tree by the lake reading.

"Great," He said as he stood up and kissed the young witch briefly. "Only two?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed as she handed him the cases. "These are really the only two worth watching at least to someone our age."

"Muggle movies a bore?" Cedric asked.

"Not all of them," Hermione replied as she slipped her hand into his. "Just the Barney ones. Ugh!"

Cedric laughed as him and Hermione walked towards the castle in deep conversation.

"So, what's this?" Cedric asked looking at one of the cases.

"Oh, that's hilarious!" Hermione chirped. "It's called 'Mrs. Doubtfire'. It's about a man who dress's up as a woman so he could be a nanny to his own kids."

"And this?" Cedric asked with a highly amused look on his face.

"I Know What You Did Last Summer." Hermione stated as she eyed the eerie looking movie case.

"You do?" Cedric asked as he raised his eye brow.

"No! And I highly doubt I'd want to anyways! It's the title of the movie!" Hermione snapped with a grin.

"Oh, what a naughty little witch." Cedric said as the couple stopped by a pair of large doors. "Talking back to a prefect. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm afraid it's lunch detention for you, Ms. Granger."

"And it's my fault you're a bimbo when it comes to Muggle Studies?" Hermione grinned.

"Strike two." Cedric whispered as he kissed Hermione lingeringly.

"You know," Hermione started. "Maybe detention wouldn't be that bad."

"See you later, Granger." The Hufflepuff said as he kissed Hermione's forehead and walked into the castle.

* * *

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione snapped irritably as she sat in the library with him and Harry. "Don't you listen?"

"Sometimes," Ron replied angrily. "It depends on what it is!"

"_Avis _means conjuring a flock or birds! Not _catfish_!"

"And you expect me to know this how? You shouldn't seeing as I haven't finished eight bloody sections of the library yet!"

"You are the most immature little wart! Ahh!" Hermione said as she disappeared into a long row of books across the room waving her fist.

"Nice going, _Ronald._" Harry said as he closed his potions book. "Now she'll never do my homework for me again! That goes for you too!"

"How dare he! The little- Ouch! Watch it!" Hermione said as she ran into a certain Hufflepuff.

"Ron again?" He asked.

"Oh, Cedric! You startled me!" Hermione said. "Yes Ronald! He thinks you can conjure a flock of birds by screaming _catfish _at the top of your bloody lungs!"

"Lucky for you, Granger, you've got detention in 5 minutes. He can't bother you there now can he?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the boy in front of her.

"What! Diggory, this may mean nothing to you but I have to study! It wouldn't hurt you to do the same!"

"What?" Cedric mocked in a frilly tone.

"Can you possibly be more childish!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, yes!" Cedric smiled. "Hermione! I want a pony!"

Hermione scowled and started to push past him. Cedric caught her by the arm and pulled the smaller witch to him. He then started trailing kiss's down her neck.

"Cedric! Ced- ugh- You little-" Hermione started.

"Hopeless Badger?" The young prefect finished. "That's usually it."

"You can't kiss your way out of this, Diggory!" Hermione said trying to sound threatening but failing miserably as a smile spread across her face.

"Okay, Granger." Cedric said as he pulled away. "I'll make a deal with you."

"Name it."

"You read this," Cedric said as he pulled a book out of his robes. "And your off the hook."

Hermione's eye's widened as she took the book.

"Advanced Divination!" Hermione croaked. "But- but-"

"See you tonight, Granger." Cedric said as he pecked her lips and walked away.

* * *

Hermione looked around the almost deserted Gryffindor common room. She kicked Harry from under the table and mouthed 'Invisibility cloak'. Harry nodded and went upstairs to get it while rubbing his knee painfully.

"Cedric again?" Ron muttered.

"Yes, Ronald!" Hermione said shortly as she was still quiet angry with him. "Let me guess, you have a date with Viktor Teddy Bear tonight?"

"Oh very funny! _Ha, ha, ha_!" Ron said crossly. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry came back with his cloak.

"Here you go, 'Mione." Harry said trying his best not to make her mad as she had a scowling look on her face.

"Thanks." Hermione said shortly as she draped the cloak over herself. "I'll see you boys later."

"What did you do now?" Harry asked turning to Ron as Hermione left.

* * *

Hermione walked quietly through the halls searching for Cedric. She found him waiting outside an empty class room.

"Cedric!" Hermione whispered loudly. She then walked up to him and revealed herself.

"Everything set up?" She smiled.

"Everything." Cedric said as he hugged her to him. Hermione smiled up at him as he kissed the side of her lips softly. She then depended the kiss by pulling the gray-eyed boy to her.

"Hey," He whispered stroking her cheek. "Why don't we save the make-out session for the movies. Hmm?"

"Deal." She whispered as they walked into the class room and closed the door. Hermione slipped 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' into the VCR that Cedric had carefully set up along with a decent sized television. She then joined the young Hufflepuff on the sofa that had originally been a wooden stool. She kissed him softly as the movie started.

"Holy. Moly. Moaning. Myrtle." Cedric said as he looked at the bushy haired girl who was now hiding her head in his shoulder.

"I can't believe your scared!"

"I can't believe your not!"

Cedric laughed and pulled the 4th year into his arms. He kissed her head softly as he continued to watch the movie. The couple watched as Ryan Philipe was stabbed in the neck with a hook. Just as Sarah Michelle Gellar screamed so did Hermione.

"Hey," Cedric said soothingly. "It's alright. I'm here."

"Your not a crazy murderer are you?" Hermione said obviously shaken.

"Maybe." He joked but then stopped when he saw the frightened look in Hermione's eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her softy as he smoothed back her hair. Hermione's tenseness began to disappear as the kiss deepened. She cupped the boy's face and leaned into his embrace. They pulled back slightly out of breath.

"You okay?" Cedric asked with concern. Hermione smiled and nodded as she rested her head on his chest. She smiled as she listened to his heart beat rapidly. He was scared. Hermione intended to rub this in later but for now she just wanted to get through the rest of the movie. 20 minutes later the movie ended. Hermione had calmed down quiet a bit and was about to tell Cedric to switch the movies when she realized he was asleep, his head resting softly on hers and his arm draped lazily around her waist. She used her wand to pop in 'Mrs. Doubtfire' and smiled as she continued to watch the television screen. She slowly but surely drifted off to sleep as Cedric's heart beat peacefully in her ear.

_Our hearts are connected. You know that?_

_

* * *

_

Please Review!


	2. Detention

Hello! Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks to my 3 lovely reviewers! You guys rock! Well, enough with the rambling and lets get a move on!

PS - SasukeBlade, I loved your profile lol. It is hilarious!

* * *

Hermione Granger huffed her way into the Gryfindor common room, cursing silently under her breath. She was so worked up she didn't even notice Ginny Weasley heading strait towards her with a pile of books. 

_BAM!_

"Oh my gosh! Hermione, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you!" Ginny gushed as she stood up quickly brushing herself off. She held out a hand to Hermione and helped her off the floor.

"Oh, its alright, Ginny," Said Hermione trying to catch her breath for she was still startled by the fall. "I'm just a bit distracted today."

"About what?" Ginny asked as the two girls began to pick up books. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just….I…" Hermione started. "Igotdetention"

"What was that?" Ginny questioned. Hermione rolled her eyes and put down the books she was holding. She grabbed Ginny by the robe and pulled her out of the common room.

"Hermione! Where are we going!" Ginny asked as she sprinted to keep up.

"Somewhere private!" Hermione answered in an irritated tone. The two Gryfindors ran through the halls and out onto the grounds. They finally stopped by a small bench where no one was around. Hermione took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I-I got d-d-detention." Hermione said in a disgusted tone.

"YOU WHAT!" Ginny squealed. Hermione's eyes widened as she covered her friends mouth.

"Shh! Someone might hear!" Hermione said in a loud whisper. She let Ginny go only to be shot with a million questions.

"You! Hermione Granger? Detention! Your joking! You hardly ever get detention! Who gave it to you? Was it Snape? Was it Percy? What did you do! The world is ending!"

"Oh, for Merlins sake, Ginny!" Hermione groaned. "It wasn't that bad!"

"It was bad enough for detention!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Look, I'm not exactly proud of it." Hermione said.

"Tell me! TELL ME!" Ginny squealed only to have Hermione slap a hand over her mouth.

"Alright," Hermione sighed. "I-I mouthed back to Cedric Diggory, shut up, He made me mad, shut up, and I threw a punch at him, shut up!"

Ginny stood wide-eyed and speechless.

"Ginny, come on! Its not _that_ bad!" Hermione said clearly annoyed. "I mean, Diggory thinks he's all that! Just because he's excellent at quidditch and makes good grades and has _great _hair, he thinks he can do anything at anytime! Not to mention he's a prefect and school champion and he does look a bit better than Brad Pitt. Of course, he can be sweet when he wants to and helpful and he is annoyingly loyal. He might have the body of a Roman God but-"

"H-Hermione," Ginny said still wide-eyed. "Look behind you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she turned, face-to-face with Cedric Diggory. An embarrassed little grin spread over her face as her cheeks turned to cherries. She didn't know whether to drop dead or run. Dropping dead was her best bet at the moment.

"Well," Started Cedric. "I never thought I was _that_ great."

Hermione turned and ran as fast as she could back towards the castle. Cedric gave Ginny a questioning look.

"You make strait A's. Figure it out for yourself!" Ginny said as she turned and ran after Hermione.

* * *

Hermione walked as slowly as she could towards the Great Hall that evening after dinner had ended. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? She walked up to the doors and started to turn and go back when….. 

"Don't even think about it."

Hermione turned once again to see Cedric walking up behind her.

"I-I was-I was just-" Hermione stuttered.

"Thinking how perfect I am?" Cedric said innocently. "Just kidding! Come on."

Cedric took Hermione's hand and led her inside where there were several other students and some dish clothes and soap buckets. Cedric let go of Hermione's hand and started to talk.

"Okay! Everyone! Your detention tonight will be scrubbing the tables! I do not want to see one little speck by the time detention is over! Get to work!"

Hermione smiled at the way Cedric handled things. He wasn't harsh yet commanding. She picked up a soapy cloth and started to scrub.

"Can you believe it! I got detention with Hermione Granger! She thinks she can do anything just because she's smart and she has amazing brown eyes. Not to mention she's could be easily mistook for a veela seeing as she is so pretty!" A voice rambled just loud enough for Hermione to hear. She looked behind her to see Cedric smiling softly. She rolled her eyes playfully and turned back to her work. Maybe this wouldn't be _so_ bad.

* * *

I know lol. It was short but I hope everyone liked it! Please review! 


	3. Beautiful

Konnichiwa! Lol, sorry. Had to do that. Anywho, a new chapter! Hope this one is good! Thanks to all my great reviewers! XOXO!

* * *

Hermione Granger sat picking at her food lazily as she listened to Ron Weasley's non-stop rambling.

"-Then to top it all off, Percy waltz's in like a baboon talking about how Fred and George just _have_ to stop with the whole chicken joke. I happen to think that joke is bloody brilliant! Don't you agree Harry?"

"Yeah, whatever, Ron." Harry said automatically.

"Hermione?"

"What? Oh, the chickens. Yeah, real nice."

Ron grunted at his friend's nonchalant answers before stuffing two cupcakes in his mouth. Hermione made a disgusted look and kicked Harry from under the table."

"I'm going to go study," She mouthed silently. "I can't watch this!"

"Don't leave me with this!" Harry mouthed back. Hermione rolled her eyes and gathered her books.

"I'll see you boys later." She said politely. Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall and past a group of giggling girls. She didn't really care what they were giggling about until she heard her name mentioned.

"So, what about Hermione Granger? On a scale from one to ten." Said a girl Hermione recognized as Pansy Parkinson. She quietly backed behind a corner so she could hear more.

"Granger! Gross! She's as ugly as a troll!" Said a blonde that Hermione did not recognize.

"I know! I definitely give her a zero!" Said another.

"Oh, come on girls!" Said Pansy sarcastically. "Give her a one just to be nice!"

At this all the girls burst out laughing. Hermione looked down at her feet as the girls passed her, obviously not caring that she was there. Tears threatened to fall as she walked quickly towards the library. By the time Hermione got their tears were falling freely. She could not hold them back. She entered the library desperate to get to the nearest table. She walked quickly through the rows of books not really looking where she was going until she hit something hard. She stumbled backwards as her books fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Said a strong voice. Hermione recognized it to be Cedric Diggory.

"No one does." Said Hermione quietly as she tried in vain to conceal her tears. Cedric had already retrieved Hermione's books and was about to hand them to her when he noticed her teary eyes.

"Hey," He said softly. "Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

"N-no. I'm fine," She sniffed. "Um, thanks. I have to go."

Hermione took the books and sprinted out of the library unaware of the young Hufflepuff that was following her. She spotted an empty classroom down the hall and ran into it. She shut the door softly before locking it. Cedric turned down the hall where he saw Hermione turn just moments before. He ran down the hall looking around, searching for the young witch. He was about to give up and turn back until he heard soft sobs coming from a near-by door. He pressed his ear up against it and listened through the thick wood. He instantly knew it was Hermione.

"Hermione," He said knocking softly. "Hermione, please, open up!"

All he heard was more cries.

"Hermione! Did I hurt you? What happened! Please open the door!"

"No, you didn't hurt me. It's not you!" Hermione replied in a soggy voice.

"Hermione, please! Open the door! Maybe I can help!" Cedric said. The door creaked open just a bit. Just enough for Cedric to see a bushy spot of brown hair.

"Hermione," Cedric whispered. Hermione wiped her continuing tears away and opened the door some more. Cedric slipped in and shut it back.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Cedric asked as he handed her his handkerchief. Hermione took it but did not use it. Instead she plopped down on a near-by bench followed by Cedric.

"T-troll." Hermione whispered through a sob.

"What," Cedric asked. "A troll?"

"I-I look like one." Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"Wha- who said that?" Cedric asked more concerned than ever. "Wait, that was a dumb question. It was Parkinson wasn't it?"

"Yes." Hermione said softly. Cedric sighed and put a soothing arm around her shoulders.

"You don't look anything like a troll, Hermione." Cedric said soothingly. "Pansy needs to look in the mirror."

"Your lying!" Hermione snapped as she pulled away. "Look at me. My hair, my face, everything!"

"Hermione, you have one of the prettiest faces in this school!" Cedric said as he stood up. "You just don't see it yet!"

"Yeah, right."

"I'll prove it to you! I'll be right back." Hermione watched as Cedric left the room. She stroked the soft handkerchief .

_Why does he care this much? He has Cho!_

Five minutes later Cedric returned carrying a load of potion bottles and what looked like cosmetics. He placed them on the table with a clatter.

"Cedric! What are you doing? We need to get to class!" Hermione gasped.

"I told Snape that you were not feeling well and to excuse you. He bought it. Don't worry!" Cedric smiled as he sorted through the bottles and tubes. Hermione walked over to the young prefect.

"You can't make me pretty!" Hermione said. "It's impossible!"

Cedric turned to Hermione and stroked her cheek gently.

"I don't have to make you pretty. You're already beautiful, you just need to know it."

Cedric then told Hermione to turn around as he started to brush her bushy hair. She winced slightly as the brush pulled through the tangles. Cedric then popped open a violet bottle, poured the contents into his hands and rubbed them together. He massaged the potion into Hermione's hair.

"That should help a great deal. We'll have to leave it in for a bit though."

Cedric then picked up a small compact and started to apply what looked like light pink blush to Hermione's cheeks but Hermione stopped him.

"How do I know your not going to make me look like Trelawny after the egg-nog?"

"I'm not going to give myself nightmares, Granger." Cedric grinned. Hermione smiled and let him continue.

Cedric applied the blush and then went to the eyes. He stroked some black eyeliner on gently then lightly stroked on the mascara. After he finished with the eye-shadow he pulled out some light, rose colored lip shine and glided it smoothly across her lips.

"I feel weird!" Hermione grumbled. Cedric smiled down Hermione.

"You'll get use to it. But don't worry, I kept everything natural. It just helps bring out your natural colors."

"And the hair?" Hermione questioned. Cedric picked up the hair brush and combed strait through Hermione's hair. She didn't feel one tangle!

"Wow!" Cedric said as he continued to brush.

"What! What'd you do!" Hermione said as she jumped up, frantically searching for a mirror.

"Here! Calm down!" Cedric said handing Hermione a mirror. "You look amazing!"

Hermione gulped as she held the mirror up to her face. She was about to scream until she saw the reflection. What she saw was the most amazing thing. Instead of a bushy, brown headed witch, she saw that her hair now fell on her shoulders in soft, brown, spiral curls. She then noticed her eyes which had a natural glow to them along with a darker shade around the lower lashes. Her cheeks now had a rosy glow to them and her lips were a subtle peachy color. Her mouth formed a perfect O. Cedric smiled at Hermione's pleased reaction. He was then hit with an unexpected force.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione squealed in the most un-Hermione like way as she hugged Cedric to her. Cedric laughed as he wraped his arms around Hermione softly. Much to Cedrics disappointment she pulled away laughing.

"Well," Hermione started. "I guess we should get ready for our next class. I'll see you later?"

Cedric walked over to the beautiful young girl and stroked her hair back from her eye's. Hermione knew exactly what would come next and it did. Their lips met softly, bliss-to-bliss. Hermione had never thought she would even have a first kiss but this felt like so much more. She smiled as she pulled back reluctantly.

"Yeah, later." Cedric whispered as he watched Hermione walk out of the classroom. He leaned against the door way as she walked down the hall. He laughed at the expression on Pansy Parkinson's face as Hermione passed. Everyone turned green with envy! Cedric packed the supplies into his bag along with his books and headed to his next class.

* * *

Hermione arrived at dinner that evening, her hands shaking at the thought of everyone seeing her. It wasn't that she didn't want people to see her, she was just nervous about her new look. She sat down in her usual seat at the Gryfindor table with Harry and Ron.

"Hey." She sighed.

"Hey, Hermione." They both said not even looking up from their books. Hermione knew they would see her eventually so she kept quiet and made herself a plate. 5 minutes later the two boys did look up and when they did……

"Wow!"

"Wow?" Hermione grinned as if nothing had changed.

"Y-you-you-you-you-"

"Is he broken?" Hermione asked Ron as she stared at Harry. Ron did not reply for he feinted and fell onto the floor just as Hermione spoke. Hermione's eye's widened as she looked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Look what you did!" She mouthed to Cedric who had been watching the whole thing. She saw him laugh as he made his plate.

"Good, aren't I?" He mouthed back. Hermione smiled and went to help Ron up.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Pointless

Hello again! Chapter 4 ready to go! Personally, I think this one stinks because it really is pointless but I hope all you readers enjoy it:) Thanks so, so, so, so, much to all my reviewers! You guys keep me writing!

SasukeBlade - Thank you for another great review! Yes, basically the chapters do rewind and fastfoward. I guess you could say that I write whatever pops into my head lol. Also, I just realized that you are the writer of 'Love In The Library'. I love that one! I would review properly if I could but my stupid pop-up blocker will not let the box come up. Anywho, I love it and please update!

* * *

"Go away!"

"No, this is fun."

"So is hexing you to oblivion!"

"Wow, your grumpy. Are you having your per-"

"Do not even finish that sentence!"

This little argument had been going on now for half an hour and Hermione was about to explode. She wanted to study and Cedric wanted her to come to quidditch practice with him.

"You do know that I'm not going to stop until you say yes, right?"

"You do know that you are going to be fed to the giant squid, right?"

Hermione took a deep breath and continued to work on her potions essay. Cedric had shut up for a moment and she hoped to Merlin that it would last.

"So, wanna come to quidditch practice with me?" Cedric asked.

"No!" Hermione replied for about the 50th time that day.

"I'll give you a cookie!" Cedric begged. Hermione sighed and sat up from her essay. She glared at Cedric before pointing the tip of her quill at his forehead and throwing it. It missed Cedric by only one inch.

"What's next? A brick?" He smiled.

"You'r not going to give up are you?" Hermione said dumbly.

"Not until you say yes!" Cedric shot back. Hermione sighed and stuffed her quill and parchment into her bag.

"Fine, you win! But tonight we are going to study!"

"Fine!" Cedric mocked in a high voice. He then took Hermione's hand and led her out of the library.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to start on your essay either!"

"Nice try, Granger."

* * *

Cedric kissed Hermione briefly before making his way across the quidditch field to the Hufflepuff team. Hermione cursed under her breath, sat down on a small bench and took out her book: _500 Reasons Not To Eat Lacewing Flies. _She opened the book and started to read when a bludger came flying past her face.

_If I die out here, I'll make a point to come back and haunt him._

Hermione continued to read, while constantly looking up for bludgers, dismembered arms, legs, or whatever else was up there. 45 minutes later Hermione found herself lying _under_ the bench with her book covering her head.

"I'm going to kill him!" Hermione muttered watching a beater fly past.

"What the heck are you doing under there?" Cedric asked as he walked over to Hermione's hideout.

"For your information, _Mr. Diggory_, I have almost lost an arm to a bludger three times not to mention the fact that people do not seem to notice that I am sitting here….Well, lying here, and they obviously would not care if they ran me over with a stupid broom! I hate you!" Hermione said all in one breath.

"Come on," Cedric grinned as he helped Hermione up. "You can hate me later. We need to get to lunch."

"You're pointless" Hermione muttered as Cedric dragged her along.

* * *

Later, during Study Hall, Cedric met up with Hermione in the court yard.

"Hey," Cedric said. "Wanna go jump in the lake with me?"

"NO!" Hermione said wide-eyed.

"Just kidding! Come here," Cedric said as he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her lingeringly. Hermione smiled into the kiss and pulled her lips over, letting them linger on the corner of his mouth. They pulled back smiling.

"So, tonight. Right after dinner? Studying?" Cedric asked. Hermione nodded happily.

"And this time, do your own homework!" Hermione snapped.

"Yes, sir- I mean ma'm!" Cedric joked.

"You have issues!" Hermione smiled up at the boy in front of her.

"Ooh, what kind? _Seventeen_ or _Cosmogirl_?" Cedric asked.

"Where did- never mind, I do not even want to know!" Hermione said. Cedric laughed before taking Hermione by the waist and pulling her into the nearest doorway.

* * *

"Cedric," Hermione breathed between kiss's. "We really should get to studying!"

"We will," Cedric smiled as he trailed kiss's down Hermione's cheek. "In a minute."

"You said that an hour ago!"

"I cannot believe you! You are being kissed by the most handsome boy in school and you want me to stop?"

Hermione and Cedric both laughed at the joke.

"Okay," Hermione sighed pulling the Hufflepuff to her. "5- no wait, 10 more minutes! That's it!"

Cedric smiled as he kissed Hermione softly while cupping her cheek. Hermione wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck and lightly tugged at his honey colored locks as they both pulled back.

"Study," Hermione whispered breathlessly. Cedric sighed and turned around. They both picked up their quills and began to write.

"Hermione," Cedric started. "I really want to go jump in the lake."

"Why?" Asked Hermione, most of her attention on her homework. "Wait…..what!"

"Please?" Cedric asked.

"Just because you want to get eaten by a squid does not mean that I want to!"

"Pwease?" Cedric ask putting on his best puppy pout.

"Ced, no!" Hermione sighed.

"Just this once!"

"Why!"

"Every guy has to jump in a lake with his girlfriend at least once in their relationship!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"There's no point to it!"

"That is the point!"

"Your crazy!"

"That's why you love me!"

"You jump, I'll watch."

"We both jump."

"We both die."

Cedric leaned over and started to kiss Hermione's neck softly.

"Please?" He whispered as he trailed up to her ear.

"A-Alright!" Hermione said in a groan.

"I win!" Cedric laughed.

"Go away!" Hermione snapped as she turned back to her work.

"I still win." Cedric muttered.

* * *

Hermione stood hand-in-hand with Cedric as they stared down into the water.

"Why are we doing this, again?" Hermione gulped.

"Because, I'm crazy and you love me for it." Cedric replied. Then, without warning, Cedric jumped off the edge of the grass pulling Hermione with him. Hermione screamed like a cat seeing as she was not ready.

"I hate you!" She screamed while groping for Cedric, trying to sling the water from her eyes.

"Me to!" He laughed as he took her hand. He wiped Hermione's eye's and noticed that she too was laughing with him.

"Why do you make me do these things?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first because I hate studying and second, you hate pointless things. Like this. Plus, its fun to watch you rant."

"This is pointless!" Hermione said as she made her way back to dry land.

* * *

Stupid? Weird? Please tell me!


	5. Ced

Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates lol. School is brutal now that we are preping for the finals. Anywo, hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! XOXOXO!

* * *

"-I AM NOT FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY, RONALD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS OBSESSED WITH THAT FREAKISHLY SILLY WONKY FART!"

"IT'S WRONKSI FEINT! YOU'RE THE BRAIN HERE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!"

"YOUR LUCKY TO HAVE BRAINS!"

Cedric Diggory listened closely before running into the courtyard along with another Hufflepuff prefect. He had a feeling someone was about to be hexed to Jupiter.

"Hey! Hey! Whats going on!" Cedric yelled over the screaming. He recognized the source of the noise as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"HEY!" The two prefects yelled. Suddenly, Hermione took a violent jolt at Ron. She would have almost crushed him if Cedric had not caught her waist and pulled her back. The two prefects struggled with the two Gryfindors as they each seemed to ignore the fact that they were being held back. Some students had even stopped on their way to class to watch.

"G-Granger! Stop!" Cedric pleaded while struggling to hold the young witch back. "Granger!"

"What!" She screamed as she flung around, her hand hitting the boy strait in the nose. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw red liquid start to flow freely. Cedric let Hermione go and put a hand over his nose to hide the blood. Hermione scowled as she heard Ron laugh.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as she pulled out a handkerchief. Cedric took it and held it to the blood.

"Come here!" He said angrily as he took Hermione harshly by the wrist and pulled her inside the school.

"Your hurting me!" Hermione choked. "Stop! I can walk on my own!"

Cedric led Hermione into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut.

"What were you thinking! Someone could have been seriously hurt!" Cedric growled. "Oh, wait, someone already was!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said, tears threatening to fall. "I really didn't mean to hurt you! Honest!"

"Well, you did!" Cedric said roughly. "If you hadn't had been fighting with Weasley none of this would have happened! You-"

Cedric was cut off by Hermione's soft sobs. She had collapsed on a bench nearby.

"G-Granger," Cedric said, his voice softening. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Hermione cried. "Just shut up! Give me detention if you want! Just be quiet!"

Cedric noticed Hermione holding her wrist. He kneeled down and removed her hand gently. He then took her hand in his own and examined her wrist.

"Ouch! Stop!" Hermione scowled. "That hurts!"

Cedric's eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"Granger, follow me! We need to get you to the Hospital Wing." Cedric said. Hermione reluctantly stood up while wiping her tears. Her and Cedric walked in a terribly awkward silence as the made there way to the wing. Once in, Cedric explained everything to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione was taken into a small room. Thirty minutes later, Hermione came out in, of all things, a cast. Cedric walked up to her slowly.

"H-Hermione, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he eyed her cast.

"I-it's alright," She sighed looking to her feet. "It's just a little fracture."

"Let's get you to your common room." Cedric said as he took Hermione's hand and led her in the general direction. He was about to walk past the Fat Lady when Hermione stopped him.

"This is it," She said quietly, still afraid to actually look up at him. "Go now. I don't want to reveal the password."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Cedric said as he held her chin up gently.

"It's fine." Hermione said as she jerked away. Cedric understood her gesture and walked away.

"Chilly Maggots." Hermionemuttered and the portrait opened. She headed inside hoping not to see Harry or Ron.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione! Wait up!" A voice called. Hermione spun around to see Cedric sprinting towards her.

"Hello, Cedric." The witch smiled, obviously in a good mood.

"Hey," Cedric replied. "How is your-"

"Wrist?" Hermione finished. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Only if peck on the cast."

"You did that?" Cedric laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione said as they started to make there way down the hall.

"So, what did you name it?" Cedric asked.

"What?" Hermione said in a confused voice.

"The cast. What did you name it? Please tell me you named it!" Cedric smiled.

"No, was I supposed to?" Hermione asked.

"It's tradition!" Cedric said in a voice of mock surprise.

"For you, maybe." Hermione laughed.

"I broke my arm three times and I named each of my casts." Cedric looked down at the young Gryfindor.

"I'm afraid to know what!" Hermione joked.

"For your information, I named them Bob, Joshua and Timothy." Cedric said failing to use a serious tone.

"Bob? Why would you even name a toe nail Bob?" Hermione said, obviously puzzled.

"Never mind," Cedric said. "Let's worry about a name for yours."

"How about Peaches?" Hermione asked. "It's nice."

"It's cute! Casts are not cute!"

"Okay, then. You try!"

"Ced."

"Ced? I am not naming it after you!"

"Hey, Ced! How's it going?"

Hermione laughed as Cedric rubbed her cast gently and continued to talk to it.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Said Harry as Hermione entered the Gryfindor common room that evening.

"How's the wrist?"

"Ced's fine." Hermione sighed as she plopped down into a chair.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's fine." Hermione said as she realized she was actually using Cedric's name suggestion.

"I'm going up to bed."

"'Night, Hermione." The boys chorused.

Hermione entered the girls dormitory and was about to climb in bed when she noticed a piece of paper lying on top of it. Hermione picked it up and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_Meet in the courtyard before lunch tomorrow. Bring Ced._

_C._

Hermione laughed at the note while wondering what he could want. She put the note on her nightstand and got into bed.

"Goodnight, Ced." She laughed lazily.

* * *

"Hermione, Hey!" Cedric smiled as Hermione entered the courtyard.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Did you bring Ced?" Cedric laughed.

"Like I had a choice!" Hermione snapped playfully. Cedric gently lifted Hermione's wrist and placed a sticker on it. Hermione looked surprised to see the words 'My Name Is Ced' flashing brightly on the sticker.

"I can't go around like that!" Hermione gasped. "Most _normal_ people do not name their casts!"

"We're not normal though," Cedric laughed softly. "We're idiot's. Both of us."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two continued to talk.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly as Madame Pomfrey prepared to take Hermione's cast off.

"Goodbye, Ced." She whispered. Hermione felt a rather pleasing gust of cool air come over her arm as the cast was slipped off.

"There now, good as new!" Madame Pomfrey mused.

"Thank you!" Hermione said as she left the Hospital Wing and went to find Cedric.

"Ced died." Hermione stated simply as she threw the cast in front of Cedric who was studying in the library.

"Ced! No!" Cedric pretended to cry. Hermione laughed and sat down beside him. He took her wrist and gently held it up.

"I'll miss Ced." He laughed.

"I won't." Hermione pretended to scowl at the cast. "He needed an attitude adjustment."

Cedric laughed as he took wiped back Hermione's hair. He then slowly put his hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Cedric then moved closer to the girl beside him. Their lips thenmet softly, caressing each other gently. Hermione pulled back and put hand to her lips.

"Do I look like I care?"

* * *

Review PWEASE! ;) 


End file.
